Quando te conheci
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Oneshort de amigo oculto. Presente pra Key. Um dia vc chega em casa e sua mãe lhe diz q vai morar no outro lado do mundo. Nova vida, novos amigos e... novo amor. Quando te conheci... como sempre péssima em resumos XD leiam.


O que será q acontece quando se ama alguém

_**Yo gente... mais uma das minhas ones XD essa foi feita pra outra amiga oculta e ela é a Shiper da fic XDD**_

_**Espero que curtam que curtam e se quiserem se imaginem no lugar da personagem principal é bem legal XD.**_

_**Boa leitura...**_

_**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem. Key é minha personagem apesar dela existir, mas na fic a personalidade da personagem dela me pertence.**_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_O que será q acontece quando se ama alguém?? Será que ficamos felizes? Ou será triste? Quem sabe uma mistura? No meu caso a tristeza predomina, mas junto com ela vem a palhaçada e os micos, vê se pode isso? Me apaixonei por alguém incrível, alto, forte, lindo PERFEITO. Ele nem sabe que existo, já acho muito eu saber que ele existe. Não estão entendendo né? Então vamos dar uma explicada do que eu estou falando._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Quando tudo começou..._

Chego em casa em casa depois de mais um dia 'empolgante' de aulas. Quando entro na cozinha encontro minha mãe triste.

Key – Mãe?

Mãe – Filha teremos que nos mudar.

Kay – O que? Por quê?

Mãe – Não posso explicar, nem sei se uma dia poderei, mas temos que sair dessa casa.

Key – Mas pra onde vamos?

Mãe – Pro Japão.

Sai correndo e fui pro meu quarto, eu tinha um namorado perfeito, amigas perfeitas e do nada eu vou pro outro lado do mundo? Como assim? E os meus sentimentos? Desabei a chorar e liguei pro meu namorado. Ele obviamente ficou arrasado e veio pra minha casa ajudar na mudança e a se despedir.

Não deu muito tempo e eu já estava habituada ao Japão. As pessoas eram legais, mas eu ainda sentia falta dos meus amigos. Minha mãe me levou pra conhecer meu novo colégio, detalhe ela me levou para conhecê-lo à noite e estava rolando aula.

Dir – Seja bem vinda. Key não é?

Key – Sim.

Mãe – Gostaria de pedir desculpas por estar vindo à noite, mas é que de manha eu não pude vir.

Dir – Tudo bem. Vamos conhecer Key?

Key – Sim.

Andamos pelo colégio. Bonito tenho que admitir, mas ainda não era o meu. Foi então que tive a visão dos céus. Um lindo, lindo não LINDÍSSIMO garoto youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares.

Sess – Diretor o professor de matemática esta pedindo os exercícios que ele pediu pra tirar xérox.

Dir – Oh! Sim, diga a ele que já vou levar pra ele.

Ele fez uma reverencia e foi embora. Desde aquele momento eu não consigo tirar aqueles olhos de minha cabeça.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Novos amigos e descobertas..._

Primeiro dia de aula, uma bagunça! Todo mundo correndo de um lado pro outro a procura de suas salas e eu me vendo no meio de uma massa de adolescentes mais perdida que cego em tiroteio (nussa que frase velha o.0' abafa).

Fui pra diretoria pra saber qual seria minha sala. O diretor chamou uma menina que parecia ser bem legal.

Dir – Senhorita Higurashi, poderia levar a senhorita Key para a sua classe?

Kag – Sim senhor. Que classe ela esta?

Dir – Na mesma que a sua.

Ela me dirigiu um sorriso muito bonito e me acompanhou até uma sala, que se precisa notar, estava uma bagunça.

Kag – INUYASHA SAI DE CIMA DA MESA!

Inu – K-Kagome? Minha linda você demorou.

O garoto deu um pulo de cima da mesa e foi ter com ela. Deu-lhe um beijo de cinema, mas logo foi cortado por uma garota muito parecida com a Kagome gritando.

Kiky – INUYASHA SAIA DE PERTO DESSA BARANGA!

Kag – QUEM É BARANGA AQUI?

Inu – PAREM JÁ VOCÊS DUAS. Kikyou pare com isso, deixe de ser criança.

Kiky – Mais Inuzynho, você é meu namorado.

Inu – Eu não sou seu namorado faz TRES anos. Vê se entende, eu amo a Kagome.

Kag – Não sei porque eu ainda discuto com essa garota.

Eu me encontrava parada na porta, com uma gota eno0o0orme na cabeça sem entender muita coisa. Então um garoto (igualmente lindo ao namorado de Kagome) se aproximou de mim.

Mir – Ola, meu nome é Miroku e o seu?

Key – Me chamo Key.

Ele me sorriu e eu senti algo na minha bunda. Pêra ai na minha BUNDA? Instintivamente eu lhe dei um tapa na cara do garoto e uma garota muito bonita chegou atrás dele, vale lembrar com uma cara de dar medo até no demônio, e deu-lhe um soco.

San – Gostaria de pedir desculpas por ele, mas ele é assim mesmo. Prazer meu nome é Sango.

Key – Me chamo Key. Essa sala é assim todo dia?

San – Não. É que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, eles estão mais quietinhos.

Que? Não acredito. Eles estão quietinhos? Meu pai do céu me proteja nessa sala. Então aquele Deus grego da noite passada apareceu na porta.

Sess – Inuyasha!

Inu – Que foi mala?

Sess – A mãe falou que você terá q se virar pra comer hoje porque ela foi visitar a tia Mey.

Inu – O que?? Kagome posso comer na sua casa?

Kag – Afe, claro que pode. Se quiser também pode Sesshumaru.

Sess – Valeu Kagome, mas vou fazer um trabalho na casa de um amigo então

como na casa dele mesmo.

Inu – Muito bom mesmo. Teria uma indigestão.

Kag – Inuyasha! #Olhar reprovador#

Inu – Feh!

Naquela bagunça toda acabo de descobrir que o namorado da Kagome é irmão do lindo deus grego e que o nome dele é Sesshumaru, acho que fiquei horas pensando nele que nem me toquei na aula que já havia começado.

Eu estava meio perdia enquanto a professora me apresentava a turma. A Kagome que estava ao meu lado me deu um cutucão e eu voltei pra realidade.

Pro – Senhorita Key?! Esta se sentindo bem?

Key – Sim professora desculpe.

Pro – Que bom. Poderia se apresentar à turma?

Olhei pra turma meio com medo, respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

Key – Me chamo Thirteenth Key, tenho 16 anos (desculpe-me não sei sua idade XD) e venho do Brasil.

Pro – Muito obrigado, pode se sentar a traz da senhorita Sango sim.

Sango levantou a mão e eu me sentei atrás dela. A aula passou normal e quando chegou no último tempo Sango me passa um bilhetinho.

_**Depois da aula vamos para a casa da k-chan fazer bagunça. Vc pode ir?**_

Pensei um pouco. Minha mãe não estaria em casa já que estava trabalhando e como todos pareciam bem legais aceitei.

_**Ok vou sim XD.**_

Logo que leu Sango meu deu um sorriso e voltamos a 'prestar' atenção na aula. Nossa como o Inuyasha não parava quieto, só a Kagome pra controlá-lo mesmo.

O sinal bateu e todos se levantaram.

Kag – E ai Key, você vai?

Key – Vou sim.

San – Então vamos logo que eu to com fomeeee!!

Mir – Eu também estou. Kagome sua mãe esta em casa?

Kag – Sim por quê?

Mir – Porque eu amo a comida da sua mãe.

Inu – Folgado.

Fomos andando felizes e saltitantes em plena paz... A quem eu quero enganar?? O Inuyasha brigava a todo momento com o Miroku que fazia alguma perversidade e Sango olhava pra Kagome com cara de que ia chorar. Acho que a Sango gosta do Miroku.

Chegamos na casa da Kagome. Nossa era um templo que legal. Subimos e ela me apresentou a sua mãe.

Kag – Mãe essa é a Key.

Sak**(1)** – Prazer Key, você é nova na escola?

Key – Sim.

Kag – Mãe a Key vem do Brasil.

Sak – Sério? Sempre quis conhecer, lugares bonitos pra se ver lá.

Key – É sim, muito bonito.

#TRIIIIMMMMMM!! TRRRRIIIIMMMMM!!# (Onomatopéia de telefone ¬¬')

Kag – Eu atendo.

E saiu correndo que nem uma maluca.

Kag – Alo?! A ta, não claro pode vir sim. Claro que tem comida pra você também, fala sério né. Pode deixar que eu seguro ele hauhauauhahu realmente você não precisa disso. Ok Beijo.

E desligou não entendi nada, mas o Inuyasha tava com uma cara de muuuito bravo.

Kag – Mãããe o Sesshumaru vai comer aqui também ta?

Sak – Ta bom.

San – Ué ele não ia pra casa de um amigo?

Kag – Ia, mas o amigo ta cheio de visita em casa e adiou o trabalho pra amanha.

Agora eu entendi do porque o Inuyasha ter ficado bravo. Deu pra perceber que ele não é muito fã do irmão dele.

Ficamos na sala conversando besteira até a campainha tocar.

Kag – Deve ser o Sesshumaru.

Inu – Grrrrr.

Kag – Para Inu, ele é seu irmão pow.

Inu – MEIO-irmão.

Key – To entendendo nada.

San – O Inuyasha e o Sesshumaru são irmãos só por parte de pai e por causa de uma espada eles não se dão muito bem.

Inu – Não é qualquer espada. É a Tessaiga.

Sess – É uma espada muito poderosa que passou de geração a geração em nossa

familia.

Kag – Desde que época feudal.

Key – Nossa 0.o.

Foi ai que me toquei, o meu 'nossa' não foi por causa da historia e sim porque o Sesshumaru acabara de entrar na sala e respondido (mesmo que sem querer) uma pergunta minha.

Sess – Oi.

Todos (menos Inuyasha) – Oi.

Conversamos mais algumas coisas, e a mãe da k-chan chamou a gente pra comer. Pude perceber que o Sesshumaru era caladão, mas ele é lindo mesmo assim.

Na mesa o falatório não parou, cara de absolutamente tudo nos falamos, até do quando eu achava que tinha acabado alguém puxava outro assunto era impressionante. Mas a Sango puxou um assunto quem doeu um pouco o meu coração.

San – Sesshumaru e aquela sua namorada Kagura continuam firmes e fortes??

Sess – Bem...

Key – Com licença.

Me retirei. Ninguém entendeu nada, mas eu entendi. Poxa o Deus grego tinha namorada, pra mim a graça do Japão havia acabado.

Kag – O que deu nela?

Mir – Sei lá.

San – De repente ela queria ir no banheiro, deixem ela. Me diz Sesshumaru.

Sess – Quanta curiosidade Sango. Não pow a gente terminou.

San – Por quê?

Sess – Porque ela é uma vadia que me traiu com outro.

Inu – Eu e ele quando fomos a uma boate a vimos aos agarros com um cara lá chamado Kouga.

Kag – Nossa e o que vocês fizeram?

Sess – Eu e ele arrebentamos a cara do cara e eu terminei com ela.

Mir – Que pratico, bem a cara de vocês mesmo.

Inu – Fazer o que né?

_Enquanto isso no banheiro..._

Key – "Como pude me iludir assim? Um cara lindo desse não estaria sozinho. Mas como pude me apaixonar tão rápido também? Droga"

Kag – Ei!! #toc, toc# Key você ta bem?

Key – To sim, já vou sair.

Enxuguei minha lagrimas e sai do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido, às vezes acho que eu merecia o Oscar XD.

Kag – Pensei que tinha morrido no banheiro com todo esse tempo.

Key – Que isso, só foi um pequeno mal estar que já passou.

Kag – Tem certeza?

Key – Sim.

Kag – Ótimo. Vamos pra sala então?

Seguimos em direção a sala e lá estava ele, me olhando comum certo ar de preocupação? É isso que eu to vendo? Se for estarei feliz, pelo menos ele sabe da minha existência.

Inu – K-chan o Miroku ta querendo levar a gente pra uma boate nova que abriu aqui perto, ta afim de ir?

Kag – Claro. Quando e a que horas?

Mir - Hoje as 21:00 já é?

Kag – Posso mãe?

Sak – Inuyasha ira traze-la?

Inu – Claro né sogrinha.

Sak – Então pode ir.

Kag – EEEEEEEEEEEEEE Obrigado mãe.

San – E você Key pode ir?

Key – Não sei. Tenho que perguntar pra minha mãe.

Kag – A gente podia ir na sua casa pedir pra ela, de repente com todo mundo junto ela deixa.

Key – Pode ser.

San – Então esta resolvido. Sesshumaru pode levar a gente?

Sess – Pode ser.

Inuyasha e Sesshumaru tinham seu carros, mas ia gente de mais pra ir em um carro só então fui eu no carro do Sesshumaru e os outro no carro do Inuyasha. Não preciso dizer que o silencio foi enorme no caminho até minha casa né?

Quando chegamos em minha casa minha mãe já havia chegado, pra falar a verdade ela chegou no mesmo momento em que chegamos.

Mãe – Onde você estava menina?

Key – Desculpa mãe, é que a Kagome me chamou pra almoçar na casa dela e como não tinha almoço aqui em casa eu fui.

Mãe – Ok. Mas quem é Kagome?

Kag – Sou eu. Prazer sou amiga de classe da Key.

Mãe – Prazer. E vocês quem são?

Key – Esse é o Inuyasha, namorado da Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Sesshumaru irmão do Inuyasha.

Mãe – Prazer. Você estuda a noite não é? Acho que te vi quando fui levar a Key pra conhecer o colégio.

Sess – Sim eu estudo na parte da noite. Também lembro da senhora lá.

Mãe – Ótimo. Vocês querem entrar? Por favor, sintam-se em casa.

Meus amigo entraram e a Kagome foi meio q direto ao ponto.

Kag – Tia nos viemos aqui pra pedir pra senhora deixar a Key ir numa festa com a gente hoje.

Mãe – Hoje? Que horas e quem vai?

Inu – Vamos todos nos aqui menos o Sesshumaru.

Mãe – Logo ele que tem a cara de mais responsável? Desculpem-me, mas ela só vai se ele for.

Já disse que amo minha mãe? Cara tipo assim, nem sei se devo agradecer a ela ou chorar já que ele tem namorada. Quer saber vou é curtir o tempo que tiver com ele.

Pude perceber vários olhos pra cima do Sesshumaru então ele olhou pra mim.

Sess – Quer mesmo ir?

Key – Gostaria sim, se não for muito incomodo pra você.

Sess – Tudo bem eu vou então.

Kag – EEEEEEEEEE #agarrando o pescoço dele# valeu cunhado0o.

Sess – Menos Kagome, se não eu desisto.

Kag – Ops.

Inu – Se comporte Kagome.

Mãe - ¬¬' Tudo bem, mas vocês voltam que horas?

San – Não sei tia, mas qualquer coisa ela dorme na minha casa, já que é perto da boate.

Mãe – Tudo bem então. Se cuidem e Sesshumaru estou confiando em você pra

ficar de olho neles.

Key – Mãe!

Sess – Tudo bem.

Fomos todos felizes e saltitantes até meu quarto pegar alguma roupa pra caso precise dormi na casa da Sango (que obviamente eu irei precisar) e então seguimos pra casa Kagome.

Mir – Gente vamos nos encontrar aqui mesmo as 20:30 oks? Pra pegar bem cedo à boate.

Inu – Ok.

Sess – Não se atrasem meninas.

Kag – Ih Sesshumaru, até parece que nos demoramos.

Sess – Como se eu não me lembrasse no casamento da professora, eu e eles esperando vocês por mais de UMA hora até vocês descerem.

San – Fala serio, não era qualquer professora, era a mais legal de todas, tínhamos que esta arrasando.

Kag – Até porque somos lindas, mas existem recalcadas que merecem ser mais esculachadas ainda com nossa beleza triunfante.

Mir – Onde vocês aprenderam a serem tão convencidas desse jeito?

San – Sei lá.

Kag – Não somos convencidas, somente dizemos a verdade.

Key - ¬¬' Ta né, mas acho que vocês meninos que precisam se apressar já são 19:15 e vocês ainda estão aqui.

San/Kag – O QUEEEE??

Inu – Acho que vamos chegar antes que elas acabem de se arrumar.

Mir – Eu tenho certeza.

Dito e feito, os garotos foram pra casa se arrumaram e voltaram e adivinhem?? (dou uma bala pra quem acertar...) Só eu estava arrumada e gritando as duas malucas. Só se ouvia barulho de secadores no quarto, minha cabeça já estava explodindo.

DIN, DONG!! (Onomatopéia de vocês já sabem o que)

Key – Eu atendo.

Abro a porta e dou de cara com 3 deuses gregos. Gente que minhas amigas me perdoem, mas Inuyasha estava lindo, Miroku igualmente lindo e Sesshumaru perfeito. Inuyasha e Miroku usavam calça jeans só que Inuyasha mais escura do que Miroku. Miroku usava uma blusa azul clara e Inuyasha uma vermelha (pra variar ¬¬'). Sesshumaru usava uma calça social preta e uma blusa branca também social com 3 botões abertos. Preciso dizer algo mais?

Key – Entrem.

Inu – Deixe eu adivinha, elas ainda não estão prontas?

Key – Certo. Como elas conseguem demorar tanto?

Mir – Quem sabe? Só se sabe que elas dessem perfeitas das escadas. Por falar nisso, a senhorita esta muito linda.

Key – O-obrigada.

Eu estava usando uma calça jeans justa com uma correntinha prata de um bolso a outro, uma sandália preta de salto alto e uma bata branca tomara que caia com desenhos em prata.

Miroku estava segurando minha mão e estava se aproximando quando de repente.

#SOC#

Mir – Ai! Não precisava bater tão forte assim Sesshumaru.

Sess – A menina esta sobre minha responsabilidade, não quero saber dela voltando pra casa correndo porque foi agarrada por um hentai.

Inu - ¬¬' COMO É QUE É GAROTAS? PODE SER OU TA DIFICIL?

Kag – Já vai meu amor.

Sess – Affe.

Mais 10 minutos e elas dessem, realmente estavam lindas. Não tinha como alguém estar mais linda do que elas. Posso dizer que Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram de boca aberta por todo o percurso delas de Miss de descer as escadas até elas fecharem a boca deles com um beijo.

Sess – Cara essa cena sempre acontece.

Kag – Podemos ir?

Inu – Sim minha vida.

Sério, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam hipnotizados com as duas, nada viam ao seu redor, não sabiam onde pisavam e nem pra onde iam, se elas estivessem indo pro inferno eles iam atrás. Entramos nos carros e novamente eu fui SOSINHA com o Sesshumaru.

Chegamos na boate era 5 pra 22:00 e já estava lotada.

Mir – Muito obrigado donzelas.

Inu – Agora teremos sorte se conseguirmos entrar.

Nem reparamos, mas Sesshumaru estava na porta falando com um segurança e chamou a gente pra entrar.

Kag – Não entendi nada.

Mir – Como a gente conseguiu entrar?

Sess – Pensei que vocês queriam entrar se quiserem podemos voltar.

Todos – NÃO!

Key – Obrigada Sesshumaru.

Ele somente me olhou de canto de olho e me deu um leve sorriso. Nossa ele sorriu! Estou radiante, se ele é lindo serio sorrindo é mais ainda. Realmente ganhei minha noite com isso.

?? – SESSHYYYYY MEU LINDO!!

Sess – Grrr

Inu – Kagura?

Key – Com licença.

Me retirei, não ia agüentar ver os dois ali no amasso né? Nunca pensei que amar podia doer tanto. O que eu to falando? Amando? Eu nem o conheço direito, não posso me enganar eu o amo. AAAIIII isso ta parecendo coisa de novela mexicana ¬¬', quer saber vou me divertir aqui.

_Enquanto isso..._

Sess – O que quer?

Kagu – Quanta frieza meu amor.

Inu – Fala sério, como ainda tem coragem de olhar pra ele?

Kagu – Nossa vocês ainda estão bolados com aquilo? Nossa meu amor você sabe

que eu te amo né? Aquilo não significou nada pra mim.

Sess – Serio? Adivinha. Pra mim também não, já que nunca te amei. Vamos.

Sesshumaru foi ríspido em cada palavra, nem se quer olhou pra cara da mulher que estava atrás dele e seguiu com seus amigos pro meio da pista.

San – Cadê a Key?

Mir – Ela estava aqui a um minuto atrás.

Inu – Vou sentir o cheiro dela.

Sess – Deixa que eu sinto, ela esta sob minha responsabilidade, vão se divertir

que eu acho ela.

Kag – Ok então. Vamos dançar Inuuuu!!

Inu – Não grita mulé.

San – Se você passar a mão em mim ai ficar em coma heim.

Mir – Pode deixar.

Então inuyasha é puxado por Kagome e Sango puxa Miroku enquanto Sesshumaru sai à procura de Key.

Key estava dançando animadamente quando um garoto lindo aparece em sua frente e começa a dançar com ela. Em certo momento ela nem ligou aproveitou que o garoto estava a sua frente, ele é lindo mesmo. Moreno, olhos azuis, corpo atlético e um rabo.

Key – "UM RABO?"

Sim um youkai lobo, lindo de mais. E adivinhem quem é?

?? – Ola meu nome é Kouga, qual é o seu gatinha?

Key – Prazer meu nome é Key.

Kou – Não esta a fim de ir ali ao bar tomar alguma coisa não?

Key – Pode ser.

Os dois foram até o bar e conversaram qualquer coisa. Key tomou refrigerante e Kouga cerveja, depois de uns 10 copos ele já estava bêbado e se tinha algo que Key detestava era homem bêbado.

Kou – Gracinha vamos pra um canto mais reservado?

Key – Desculpa Kouga, mas é melhor não.

Kou – Por que gracinha? Eu sei que você gostou do lobinho aqui.

Kouga já estava se jogando pra cima dela e ela já estava entrando em estado de pânico, pois ele é bem mais forte que ela.

Key – Me solta Kouga.

Kou – Só depois de um beijo.

Key – Me solta Kouga!

Sess – Solte-a agora lobo sarnento.

Kouga olha pra trás e logo reconhece Sesshumaru.

Kou – Ora, ora se não é Sesshumaru 'O corno'. Sai daqui que você não tem nada a ver com a historia.

Sess – Já falei pra solta-la.

Kou – Vai me dizer que é mais uma namoradinha sua? Cara tu não segura uma

heim, sempre perde pra mim.

Mais palavras não foram necessárias e Sesshumaru deu um soco memorável em Kouga que logo cai no chão sem reação alguma.

Sess – E nunca mais chegue perto dela!!

Key somente se sente puxada por Sesshumaru até a porta da boate sem entender uma coisinha se quer do que ocorreu lá dentro. O silencio dentro do carro já estava ficando insuportável pra ela.

Key – Pare o carro.

Sesshumaru nem ligou.

Key – Pare o carro.

Mas uma vez não ouve resposta. Key então se estressando puxa o freio de mão do carro. Uma freiada foi inevitável e os dois quase voaram se não fosse o cinto de segurança.

Sess – Esta maluca mulher?

Key – Esta surdo homem?

Sess – O que você quer?

Key – Entender o que se passou lá dentro. Parece que vocês dois já se conheciam.

Sess – Não é da sua conta.

Key – Sim é, já que você saiu me puxando dali.

Sess – Se você queria ficar ali com ele poderia ter me dito.

Key – Eu não queria, mas se eu quisesse o que você teria a ver com isso?

Sess – Talvez...

Ele se cala, se acalma e olha no fundo dos olhos da garota e como se fosse um impulso a beija. Um beijo que no inicio é incompreendido e uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto da garota o que faz o beijo ser cessado.

Key – Porque faz isso comigo? Porque me faz sofrer? Sabe que eu gosto de você e faz isso comigo!! Isso não se faz sabia?

Key fez menção de sair do carro, mas Sesshumaru a impediu.

Sess – Péra ai que agora quem quer explicação sou eu. Porque isso não se faz? O que eu fiz de errado? Se você me ama, não vi nada de errado a ser feito.

Key – Porque finge que não sabe?

Sess – Que não sei de que? Pelo amor de Deus me explica.

Key – Você tem uma namorada, eu a vi hoje na boate e vi vocês conversando sobre ela na casa da Kagome. Não quero ser a outra na sua vida.

Sesshumaru logo percebeu que era de Kagura a quem ela estava se referindo e deu um sorriso beeem mais aberto pra ela.

Key – Isso não tem graça. Porque você esta rindo?

Sess – Porque você não ficou na sala pra ouvi a conversa. Você fugiu pro banheiro e não escutou que eu a peguei me traindo com o Kouga, por isso eu o conheço. E não ouviu a parte que eu e o Inuyasha arrebentamos o cara na porrada e dali em diante eu nunca mais falei com ela. E quando ela chegou na boate novamente você fugiu e não viu o fora que eu dei nela.

Key – Se-serio?

Sess – Claro. Você tem que parar de fugir.

Novamente Sesshumaru a pega e lhe da um beijo, que dessa vez foi correspondido e com fervor.

_**Key narrando.**_

Nunca pensei que toda a dor pudesse sumir assim. A sensação de estar do lado de quem ama é algo indescritível, que nem com as palavras mais belas, ou com os pensamentos mais profundos poderíamos expressar essa sensação de estar na companhia de quem se ama.

Não posso falar que vivemos felizes para sempre porque ainda estou viva ¬¬' e também porque a gente tem nossas briguinhas que logo são resolvidas. Mas o que se pode ter certeza é que 'QUANDO TE CONHECI' minha vida ficou completa.

**#FIM#**

_- Sakura é o nome da mãe da K-chan fictício e o vi em alguma fic e gostei e em todas as minhas fics o nome dela é essa._

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Acabooooouuu XDDD**

**Gostaram, odiaram? Mandem reviews espero que tenham gostado. Bjks a todas.**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**JÁ NE**


End file.
